


Mass Effect: Teriel Shepard

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson





	Mass Effect: Teriel Shepard

A young man of about 22 years old woke up gasping for breath and found himself on a bed in a hospital room hooked up to monitors. The man had brown hair and red eyes, which turned to brown, with a scar across his left eye and was very fit, however he couldn’t remember how he got into the room or who he was. The door to the room opened and he turned to see lady with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a black and white suit coming into the room with a clipboard. She was busy looking at the clipboard as she walked in the room and gasped when she looked up and saw the man awake. “Oh my god...” she said shocked, “You’re awake, Teriel.” “You know me?” the man questioned, “I can’t seem to remember that much.” “Seems that you have slight amnesia.” the lady said walking up to him and an orange device appeared above her arm and scanned Teriel, “My name is Miranda Lawson and I’m a researcher that has helped the doctors here to keep you alive. Your name is Teriel Shepard and you’re a soldier for the Alliance.” “Teriel...Shepard.” Teriel said looking down at his hands. Scenes of battles in space flashed in his mind and it showed him with several other people on a ship in a war against machines. The ship’s name, Normandy, flashed in his mind and he groaned and clutched his head as he felt slight pain in his head. “Teriel, are you okay?” Miranda asked as Teriel gasped for breaths. “I remember flashes, or memories, of space battles on a ship called Normandy.” Teriel told her and she nodded. “That’s the ship that you are assigned to.” she told him, “Your brother, Jake Shepard, is commander on that ship as your sister, Jane, is helping here at the Citadel. You were serious injured on a mission against the Reapers and Major Kaidan Alenko saved you and brought you here. Your siblings will be glad to know that you’re awake. Do you mind if I alert them?” Teriel nodded his approval and Miranda left the room as Teriel laid back down and thought about how he couldn’t remember more about what happened. A little while later; Teriel heard several pairs of footsteps running down the halls and the door opened automatically as several people came up and the first two were a man and woman. The man had very short brown hair and blue eyes and wore a black jeans and shirt with a black and red leather jacket with N7 engraved on the left side of the jacket and the woman had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore a black outfit. “Teriel...” the woman said crying as the man stood in shock. “I warn you guys that Teriel is suffering from some amnesia.” Miranda said coming in past them, “It is common with what he’s been through. So we have to take it slow.” She turned to Teriel and smiled softly as she walked up to his bedside and helped his bed sit up. “Teriel, this is your brother and sister.” she said as the woman and man came up slowly, “Your sister, Jane Shepard and your brother, Jake Shepard.” “Hi Teriel.” Jane said crying in happiness, “We’re so glad that you’re alright. We were so worried that you wouldn’t wake up.” “It’s great to see that you’re doing better, Teriel.” Jake said smiling. “Thanks.” Teriel replied, “I’m sorry about my memory.” “Hey there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Jake told him, “With time, you will regain your lost memories. I think we should introduce your comrades to you.” He and Jane looked to the other people and Teriel looked at them to see that some were different alien species and one was a robot. “There is Dr. Liara T’Soni, who is the doctor on the Normandy, Garrus Vakarian, who is our combat/tech specialist, James Vega, who is a combat specialist, Tali’Zorah, who is a tech specialist, Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau, who is our pilot.” Jake introduced as several people waved at Teriel, “Also there is EDI, who is our Virtual Intelligence, and then there is your rescuer, Major Kaidan Alenko, our biotic specialist.” The crew moved aside to reveal a muscular man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black outfit standing there and Teriel looked at him in awe at how attractive the man was and scenes of him and Kaidan fighting side by side flashed through his mind as well as memories of them hanging out and seeming to be friends. “Kaidan...” Teriel said slowly. “Heya Teriel.” Kaidan replied smiling, “Great to see you sitting up and well.” “We’ve missed you, Teriel.” Liara said, “Normandy hasn’t been the same without you.” “Well I hope to join you guys again.” Teriel said smiling at the crew, “I...” Suddenly a ring came from Jake and he brought up the same orange scanner that Miranda used earlier. “This is Commander Shepard.” Jake said seriously. “Commander Shepard, we need you to come to the council and give your report on your last mission.” a woman’s voice said. “Of course, Councillor Tevos.” Jake replied, “I’m on my way.” He shut down the scanner and sighed as he looked at Teriel. “I’m sorry, Teriel.” he said, “The Council wants me to report in about my last mission, but I promise that I’ll be back to check on you.” “It’s okay, Jake.” Teriel told him, “It sounds very important and I’m not going anywhere yet, right Miranda?” “Unfortunately yes.” Miranda said, “We just need to do a few more tests though and then slowly get you back into the game.” “The rest of us will get the Normandy set up for the next mission, Commander.” Joker told Jake, “See you later, Teriel.” Teriel nodded and all of them, except Kaidan, left and Jake turned to Kaidan as he walked out and nodded. “Take your time, Kaidan.” he whispered to Kaidan, “I know you want to be there for him.” Kaidan nodded and Jake smiled as he left as Miranda examined Teriel’s vitals. “So how are you feeling now, Teriel?” Miranda asked, “Hopefully not to overwhelmed.” “I feel fine.” Teriel said, “Confused a little bit, but it also feels familiar so I’m putting that towards positivity.” “Well I will be back later to check up on you.” Miranda said gathering her stuff, “Take it easy okay? And if you need anything, just let me or Kaidan know and we’ll get it for you.” “Thanks, Miranda.’ Teriel said and Miranda squeezed his hand in reassurance and then left after nodding at Kaidan and Teriel turned to Kaidan. “You know, you didn’t have to stay if you had more important things to do.” he told Kaidan as he adjusted himself on the bed, “I’m not that exciting right now.” “Teriel, you’re very important to me.” Kaidan said taking a seat by Teriel’s bedside, “You and I are friends and I made a promise to your siblings that I would watch over you.” “Well thank you.” Teriel replied and Kaidan looked at him surprised, “For being my friend and I owe you my life it seems.” “You don’t owe me anything, Teriel.” Kaidan said scooting up to Teriel and laying a hand on Teriel’s which Teriel found reassuring and comforting, “Honestly when I saw you get hit by that Reaper; I thought you were gone for good and I felt lost. I felt like I failed you as your friend and I felt that I failed your siblings by not keeping my promise.” “Well you kept your promise to them.” Teriel replied smiling, “And I’m glad that we’re friends, Kaidan. So tell me more about my past and what’s happening in the world.” Over the next several weeks; Kaidan and Teriel spent time together and Teriel learned that he and his siblings were survivors from an outpost that had been destroyed and joined the Alliance against the Reapers, who were hell-bent on destroying all beings. Kaidan and Teriel met when they joined on the Normandy and became fast friends as they went on missions together and saved each other’s lives on more than one occasion. Teriel was biotic specialist and a Major as well under his brother’s command; however even though Jake was a commander and Teriel was a Major, Jake considered Teriel to always be his equal and always took Teriel’s opinions in mind when it came to decisions that required more than one judgment. Soon Teriel was released from the hospital and moved back into his apartment and found several of his holographic logs and watched through them, learning old skills again. On one night that Teriel was reading a log that he had written; there was a knock on the door and Teriel got up to go answer the door and found EDI standing there. “EDI.” he said in surprise, “What are you doing here?” “Just thought that I should see how you were doing.” EDI replied, “We’re getting ready to go onto another mission soon and not sure when we will return so I wanted to invite you to my place tonight for little recover celebration.” “Sure.” Teriel said, “When?” “How about now?” EDI replied, “Come on.” They left to EDI’s apartment and entered it just as the crew from the Normandy jumped out in surprise. “Surprise!” they cried out and Teriel looked at them in shock and chuckled. “Oh my god.” he said, “What’s going on here?” “Well we wanted to celebrate your fast recovery and also wanted to welcome you back to the Normandy.” Jake told him, “I talked to the Council and they agreed to have you back on the crew, but starting with helping Joker fly the ship instead of rushing into battle right away.” “Sounds good.” Teriel said. “Come on, enough talk with missions.” Liara said, “Let’s have fun and party.” Everyone started partying and Teriel caught eye of Kaidan smiling at him and Teriel smiled back as he realized that he was beginning to have feelings for Kaidan and only hoped that Kaidan felt the same. However every time that he wanted to go talk to Kaidan, one of the crew members would pull him aside to chat and Teriel watched in sadness as Kaidan walked out onto the balcony alone. He excused himself from Joker and EDI and went out to find Kaidan and found him looking up at the stars. “Beautiful sight isn’t it?” Kaidan questioned not breaking his gaze from the night sky as Teriel leaned against the railing beside him. “Yes it is...” Teriel said softly and Kaidan looked at him smiling. “Why Teriel...are you flirting?” Kaidan said chuckling. “Depends...” Teriel replied, “Is it working?” “I believe so.” Kaidan said, “These past few weeks that I’ve been spending with you and helping you remembering yourself and getting close, I’m hoping, has been wonderful. I’m glad that you survived, Teriel.” “You know...I remember more each day.” Teriel said, “More of the past and although it scares me to relive the past; I just remember you and the team there for me and I am comforted at once.” “Well I’m glad that I can help in some way.” Kaidan said and Teriel moved closer to him. “Kaidan, you did more than help.” he said, “You saved my life and for that, even though you say I don’t, I owe you my life.” He heard Joker starting to get a little tipsy and start being loud and Teriel froze as yells of commands rushed through his mind as he got a flash of a memory. Teriel was running down the halls of a temple with guns on his side and in his hands. “EDI, any sign of Cerberus?" Teriel asked as he ran down the halls. “Negative Major Shepard." EDI said over a comm in his ear, “I’m patching Commander Shepard into the frequency." “Teriel, can you hear me?” Jake’s voice came through. “Yeah, any luck finding the artifact?” Teriel asked. “None so far.” Jake said, “Where are you located?” “On south side of the temple.” Teriel replied, “Kaidan went off to search in some rooms and will catch up to me. How about you and Liara?” “Nothing on our side.” Liara said, “EDI, any signs of artifacts?” “I keep getting a signal around your area, Teriel.” EDI said, “Though I don’t know why I can’t pinpoint it.” “I’ll keep looking.” Teriel told them, “Kaidan, where are you?” “On my way to you, Teriel.” Kaidan said coming onto the comm as Teriel entered a room and looked around, “Be there in 10 minutes.” “Roger that.” Teriel said and the line disconnected. “Hello Teriel Shepard.” a man’s voice said behind him and he spun around aiming his gun to see a hologram of a man in a suit standing there. “Illusive Man.” Teriel said glaring at holographic image of the man, “What do you want?” “I want what we all want, Teriel.” Illusive Man said, “Peace for the entire galaxy.” “All you want is power, Illusive Man.” Teriel replied angrily lowering his gun, “You corrupt everyone and you just want to destroy us all. Now if you excuse me, I’m busy.” “You’re looking for the artifact aren’t you?” Illusive Man questioned as Teriel turned to leave and he froze, “Well let me give you some advice. What you search for most is closer than you realize.” “You mean the artifact that would help defeat the Reapers?” Teriel asked. “That...and also your demise.” Illusive Man said, “I’ll be seeing you, Major Shepard.” Teriel came back to the present in a rush and looked at Kaidan who was smiling softly at the crew in the apartment. “Kaidan...” he said and Kaidan turned to him as Teriel had a numb look on his face. “Teriel, what’s wrong?” Kaidan said concerned. “I remember something.” Teriel said shakily and Kaidan’s eyes widened in shock. “You remember?” Kaidan asked confused. “I remember searching for an artifact in a temple with you, Liara, and my brother. I had met the Illusive Man and he told me something about the artifacts being closer than it seems.” Teriel said not including the part about his supposed demise, “But everything else is still a blur.” “Well it’s a start.” Kaidan said leaning back over the railing and smiling softly and Teriel did the same. “Hey guys.” Liara called out and they turned to her, “We’re going to take a group photo so come on.” “Shall we go in?” Kaidan asked offering Teriel a hand and Teriel smiled at him and took Kaidan’s hand. They went inside and Jake noticed Kaidan and Teriel holding hands and smiled softly. “Come on, let’s huddle up and take a pic.” Joker said as they all gathered together and Miranda and Jake stood next to each other as Joker stood by EDI, Garrus and a few others stood by each other and Teriel stood next to Kaidan next to Jake. They took a picture and the next day; Teriel boarded the Normandy and found himself a small room to set up in. “Settling in?” Jake said behind him and Teriel turned around in surprise. “Jeez, you scared me.” he said chuckling and then saluted, “Yeah, everything is going in order. After I settle things here, then I will go up to the cockpit and join Joker and EDI.” “Take your time, Teriel.” Jake said, “You’re still getting used to being back.” “Jake, I can’t afford to take my time.” Teriel said sighing, “I’ve spent the last several weeks basically cramming myself with knowledge about the Reapers and everything. I need to be at my best in time of danger.” “Very well.” Jake replied nodding, “How’s everything else?” “Well I remember searching for an artifact with you, Kaidan and Liara.” Teriel said crossing his arms and leaning against the desk, “However nothing else other than some knowledge.” “And...you and Kaidan?” Jake asked smiling softly and Teriel blushed as he smiled and looked down, “Seems that you two are something more than friends?” “He is an amazing guy.” Teriel said, “So who knows what will happen.” “Commander Shepard.” Joker’s voice said over the comms, “Admiral Hackett is on the vid com and wants to speak to you immediately.” “On my way, Joker.” Jake said and turned to leave when he looked back at Teriel, “I’ll see you later, Teriel and congrats.” Teriel nodded and Jake left as Teriel heard a ping on his terminal. He checked his email to see that it was a message from Liara asking him to come to the medical bay on board the Normandy so she could do a routine check up and another message from Kaidan saying that he would love to have dinner sometime with Teriel. Teriel smiled softly as he turned off his terminal and went downstairs to the medical bay and entered it to find Liara working at her terminal. “Ah, Teriel.” she said, “Glad you could come down.” “No problem.” Teriel said. “Attention Normandy crew...” Jake’s voice said over the comm, “This is Commander Shepard. We’re getting ready set off to our mission. Prepare yourself as we make our jump to light-speed.” “Come and sit down on this bed.” Liara told Teriel who did as she said and she started scanning him with her omni-tool, “Don’t worry, this is just a regular check up. Now have you had any memories return?” Teriel told her about how much he remembered and she nodded. “That’s great.” she said, “Signs of your memory returning is a good thing.” “Yeah but it’s just one memory.” Teriel said a bit disappointed. “Hmm...” Liara said looking at her pad, “This is strange.” “What’s wrong?” Teriel asked. “It’s nothing bad.” Liara said, “But I just need to do a few blood samples if you don’t mind.” Teriel nodded and Liara took a few samples of his blood. “Hey Teriel, can you come help me pilot?” Joker’s voice asked over his omni-tool. “I’ll be right there.” Teriel said. “I’ll let you know if I find anything abnormal.” Liara told him, “In meantime, make sure not to be too stressed.” Teriel nodded and left the medical bay to go help Joker fly the ship as Liara looked after him and then opened a private comm on her omni-tool. “Hey Commander...when you get the time, I need you to come down here.” she said, “It concerns Teriel.” Meanwhile; Teriel was flying the Normandy with Joker and EDI and they were heading to Mars to check on an outpost there where there was supposed to be a way to help cure the Krogans. “So how you holding up, Major Shepard?” Joker asked Teriel who chuckled and looked at Joker. “Joker, you don’t have to call me Major Shepard.” he said, “Right now, I rather just be a copilot and a friend. But I’m doing okay, thanks for asking.” “Perhaps if you use a simulator and train, then that could be used to your advantage, Major.” EDI suggested. “That’s actually a good idea.” Teriel said looking at EDI, “Thanks EDI.’ “Anything to help you, Major.” EDI said and Teriel was about to say something, “I’m sorry...Teriel I meant.” “So...what’s the deal with you and Major Alenko?” Joker asked and Teriel flushed, “Seemed pretty close at the party.” “He and I are friends, Joker.” Teriel answered, “I mean he’s a nice sexy guy, but I’m not sure if he swings that way.” “Well you won’t know unless you try right?” Joker questioned laughing and Teriel sighed but smiled as he knew that there was truth to Joker’s words. Down in the Medical Bay; Jake and Liara were looking at Liara’s analysis of Teriel’s blood work that she had taken when detecting something strange in Teriel’s biotic levels. “So what am I looking at, Liara?” Jake asked confused as he looked at the scan chart that showed high levels of biotics. “This is an analysis of Teriel’s biotic level before he awoke from his coma.” Liara answered, “He has always been an exceptional prodigy in biotics that we know and his levels were higher than any at the academy, but here’s the new scan.” She brought up a blank chart and Jake looked at it in confusion. “There’s nothing there.” he said looking at Liara. “Exactly.” she replied, “He has no biotic powers anymore for some reason.” “So you’re telling me that he isn’t a biotic anymore?” Jake questioned shocked. “Unfortunately that is correct.” Liara said, “I’m not sure how to break this to him.” Jake sighed in frustration as he thought on what to tell Teriel and he looked at Liara. “Call Kaidan down here.” he told her, “He’s the best to tell Teriel...he has a deeper connection to Teriel than any of us right now.” “Hey Kaidan, can you come down to the medical bay?” Liara said on her private comm to Kaidan. “Sure, what’s going on?” Kaidan replied. “Commander Shepard and I need to discuss something with you...” Liara told him as she looked at Jake who looked saddened, “It is about Teriel.” There was a slight pause as Liara waited for Kaidan to reply and she only guess what he was thinking. “On my way.” Kaidan’s voice said tensely. They waited and soon Kaidan came rushing in. “What’s wrong?” he asked, “Is Teriel okay?” “He’s flying the Normandy with Joker and EDI right now.” Jake answered, “But there is something that Liara found while doing a routine checkup.” “This first scan is a scan of Teriel’s biotic blood level before his coma.” Liara told Kaidan as she brought up the first scan, “Now this second one is after he awoke from his coma.” She brought up and Kaidan looked at it in shock and disbelieve. “But this means...” he said. “Teriel doesn’t have his biotic powers anymore.” Jake said looking down sadly. “He was so proud to have those powers.” Kaidan said, “This will kill him, Commander.” “We’re trying to figure out how to tell him.” Liara told Kaidan, “The sooner he knows, the better.” “Commander...I think I should tell him.” Kaidan said looking at Jake who nodded. “I was thinking that too.” Jake replied, “You seem to have grown a deep connection to him and he trusts you, Kaidan.” “Very well.” Kaidan said, “I’ll break the news to him tonight.” Later that night; Teriel was sleeping in his quarters and was tossing and turning as he slept. Flashes of battle memories ran through his dreams and many of them were frightening and Teriel woke up screaming and gasping for breath as he was sweating and he held his head as he tried to shake off the nightmares. “Major Shepard.” EDI’s voice said over the comms, “Are you okay?” “Just some nightmares...” Teriel replied sadly as he felt scared and alone, “Think I’ll be okay.” “If you want, I can get your brother or someone, even myself, to sit with you if you need to chat with someone.” EDI offered. “I...” Teriel started to replied when he heard a ding on his door, “EDI, who’s outside my door?” “It seems like it’s Major Alenko, sir.” EDI said and Teriel smiled softly, “Would you like me to tell him that you’re asleep?” “No, it’s okay.” Teriel replied, “Let him in and thanks, EDI.” “It is no problem, Teriel.” EDI said. She ended the comm as the door opened and Kaidan stepped in. “Hey, hope you don’t mind...” he started to say as he stepped in and then saw Teriel in bed shirtless and averted his eyes, “I’m sorry, I had no idea you were in bed.” “It’s okay.” Teriel said getting up and putting pants and a shirt on, “What’s up?” “I came to talk to you about something.” Kaidan said turning back to Teriel and noticed that Teriel was slightly shaking, “Wait, are you okay?” “I had several nightmares.” Teriel said sitting on the bed and sighing, “Been happening for the last several weeks.” “Why didn’t you tell any of us?” Kaidan asked sitting beside Teriel concerned, “You don’t have to go through this alone.” “I don’t know...” Teriel answered, “I just figured you guys would be too busy with the war and I didn’t want to burden you guys.” “Hey...” Kaidan said placing his hand on Teriel’s and squeezing tightly in reassurance, “You aren’t a burden to any of us...especially me.” Teriel looked at him in shock and Kaidan looked at him sweetly. “Don’t ever think that you’re a burden.” Kaidan said. There was brief silence as they stared at each other when suddenly alarms ran throughout the ship and it rocked violently and Teriel was flung back on the bed and Kaidan was thrust on top of him as he held himself over Teriel. They stared at each other in awe as the alarms continued to blare through the ship. “Everyone, this is Commander Shepard.” Jake’s voice came in over the comms, “We’ve been attacked by the Reapers and we’re preparing to try and land on Mars so prepare yourself.” “Come on.” Kaidan said getting up and offering his hand to Teriel, “Let’s get to the war deck.” “Yeah.” Teriel said little disappointed as he got up and ready for battle, “By the way, didn’t you need to talk to me about something?” “We can talk about it later.” Kaidan said, “Your brother needs us up there.” Teriel nodded and they both rushed up and Kaidan ran to Jake’s side with Liara and Garrus while Teriel ran to the cockpit to help EDI and Joker when he looked out the window and saw a big purple ship firing at them and he stared in shock as his head started pounding and flashes of him being attacked by black aliens rushed through his mind and he groaned in pain as the flashes of memories filled his mind and he dropped to one knee. “Teriel!” Liara yelled seeing Teriel in pain and she rushed up to him with Kaidan and Jake by her side and she scanned him with her omni-tool to see his vitals bouncing all over the place, “His vitals are all over the charts. We need to get him to the medical bay now!” “Wait...” Teriel groaned as he winced and looked at the enemy ship getting ready to fire a big laser at them, “The Reapers are about to fire that big laser at us.” “Joker, get us out of here!” Jake yelled. “I’m on it!” Joker called back entering commands in the system. “He won’t make it.” Teriel groaned. “Have a little faith in me, Teriel.” Joker said. “He’s right, Jeff.” EDI replied, “By my calculations, the laser will be upon us before we can safely be out of its range.” “Shit.” Joker cursed as he fed more commands into the computer, “Hold on everyone; if we do happen to get out of the way, it’s going to be close.” “I can do something.” Teriel said weakly and Kaidan looked at him in shock, “I can put up a barrier around the ship.” “Teriel, that’s never been done before.” Liara told him, “And you lost your biotic powers after you awoke from your coma.” “Won’t know for sure until I try.” Teriel groaned as he focused into himself and felt strength flowing through him. He stood up and blue energy aura covered his body and he thrust his arms out and a blue energy shield emitted from Teriel and covered the interior of the ship. Kaidan, Liara, Jake and everyone else looked in awe and Kaidan looked at Teriel and noticed blood coming from Teriel’s nose. “Teriel, your nose.” Kaidan said worriedly, “It’s bleeding. This is too much strain on you, you need to stop.” “No...I can still keep this up.” Teriel said refusing to let up and continued to expand the shield until it covered the whole ship just as the Reapers fired their laser upon the Normandy. The laser was blocked by Teriel’s shield and Teriel kept the shield up even as he was brought to his knee from the pain and strain on his mind and body and blood continued to flow from his nose. “Joker get us away from this laser now!” Jake yelled seeing the strain on Teriel and feared for what Teriel was going through mentally, “EDI, can we make it to Mars?” Joker was able to get out of the laser’s way quickly and they rushed down to Mars as Teriel let his shield down and gasped for breath as he stood up. “We did it.” he said smiling weakly and then felt dizzy. He stumbled and almost fell back onto his knee when Kaidan caught him and lifted him up in his arms. “There we go.” Kaidan said grinning at Teriel who looked at him in shock at how strong Kaidan was, “Let’s get you to the medical bay.” He carried Teriel down to the medical bay as Liara and Jake watched in shock of what Teriel accomplished. “I thought his biotic powers were gone.” Liara said, “How is this possible, Commander?” “I’m not sure.” Jake said, “However we need to focus on getting our mission done in Mars. You go ahead and check him in, Liara and then have you and Kaidan join me in the shuttle.” Liara nodded and went downs to the medical bay to find Teriel on a medical bed with Kaidan by his side talking to him so she let them have their private talk while she waited outside the room. “You know; you had us really worried there on the bridge, Teriel.” Kaidan said holding Teriel’s hand in his, “Had your brother worried and you had me really worry.” “I’m sorry to worry you guys, but I needed to do something and I can still use my biotic powers apparently.” Teriel replied, “I...” He stopped in shock as he saw tears forming in Kaidan’s eyes and suddenly a memory came to his mind. Teriel was covered in streaks of blood and rushing to wounded comrades as he put up a biotic shield to protect the wounded as they were fired upon. “Are you okay?” Teriel asked one of the fallen troops who nodded, “Where’s my brother?” “He went ahead of us to clear a path.” the trooper said. “Teriel!” Liara’s voice called out and Teriel turned to see her running up to him, “We need to find the Commander. We’re having big casualties and the Reapers just keep coming.” “Jake went on ahead.” Teriel told her, “If you can get these wounded back to the ships, I’ll go find him.” “Be careful.” Liara said and Teriel nodded. He went off into battle as Liara got the wounded back to safety and soon found himself in front of a large beam and looked around for Jake. “Jake!” he yelled and some of Reapers fired at him but he put up a barrier to protect himself. “Someone help!” Kaidan’s voice yelled out and Teriel turned to left to see Kaidan against a boulder, surrounded by Reapers, wounded and Jake was beside him unconscious. “Shit.” Teriel cursed and he blasted the Reapers in front of him back and rushed toward Kaidan and Jake. Kaidan winced as he pressed his hand against his side wound to stop the bleeding and one of the Reapers aimed their gun at him and fired. Kaidan closed his eyes waiting for the laser to hit him when suddenly he didn’t feel anything and heard labored breathing in front of him. “You okay, Major?” Teriel’s voice asked and Kaidan opened his eyes and his eyes shook at the sight in front of him. Teriel stood there in front of him and Jake with his arms spread out wide and a hole through his side as the laser shot from the Reaper had gone through and blood spilled onto the ground from his wound. “Teriel...” Kaidan said in shock and then his face turned to anger and sadness, “Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?!” Teriel winced in pain but grinned as blood dripped from his mouth. “Do you seriously have to ask me that, Kaidan?” he asked as he put up a barrier as the other Reapers started to shoot, “You know me better than anyone, Kaidan...so you know why I had to protect you and my brother.” “But...” Kaidan started to say when Teriel coughed up blood but he still held strong with the biotic shield. “This is nothing.” Teriel said weakly as he saw Liara, James and EDI rushing to them and firing at the Reapers, “What matters is that you two are safe, Kaidan.” James, EDI and Liara succeeded in defeating the Reapers around Kaidan, Teriel and Jake and Teriel lowered his shield as he stood looking up at the stars. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it, Kaidan?” Teriel said as he felt a calm sense through his whole body and mind. He fell backwards as Kaidan lunged forward and caught him in his arms and Teriel looked at Kaidan softly as he reached up a hand to Kaidan‘s face. “I would have loved to go on more adventures with you, Kaidan and build something after this war.” he said softly, “But it seems that my duty and future was to protect you and my brother.” “Teriel, hang on.” Kaidan said crying and he looked up at Liara and the others who came to save them, “Get a medic now!” James and Liara ran to get a medic as EDI came up to them to check on Teriel. “His vitals are dropping rapidly.” she said, “If he’s not taken to the medical bay immediately then he won’t make it.” “Enough about me...” Teriel replied and looked to where his brother was, “What about Jake?” “His vitals are good.” EDI said looking at Jake, “He has minor injuries, but he’ll live.” Teriel sighed and smiled as he felt relieved. “That’s good.” he said, “At least Jane will have one of her siblings.” “Teriel, don’t say that.” Kaidan argued, “You’re not going to die. We’re gonna go home.” Teriel chuckled and started to slip into unconsciousness. “And here I thought that would be where I was heading there with you, Kaidan.” he said and then everything went black. Teriel came back to the present and he looked down guilty. “You thought I was going to die like on last battle with the Reapers where I saved you and Jake.” he said softly and Kaidan looked at him shocked, “The memory just came to me.” Kaidan looked aside and clenched his fists. “I was too weak to protect you, Teriel.” he said, “And when you started sacrificing yourself again, I thought that I was going to loose you and I couldn’t go through that...especially when...” He fell quiet and Teriel looked at him to see that Kaidan was slightly flustered and blushing. “I like you, Teriel.” Kaidan said and Teriel’s eyes widened, “After all we’ve been through the last few years, I feel for you and it is a strong feeling and I don’t want you to die. I...I want to build something with you, Teriel.” He looked at Teriel and smiled softly. “I know it seems like a far reach request since we’re in the middle of a war and all, but...” he started to say when Teriel stood up, wrapped his arms around Kaidan and kissed Kaidan. Kaidan was taken by surprise but soon wrapped his arms around Teriel and kissed him back gently. They broke away and tilted their heads against each other as they continued to hold each other. “You and me huh?” Teriel said chuckling and smiling and Kaidan smiled, “I like it, Kaidan.” “Good.” Kaidan said, “So are we...” “We’re official, Kaidan.” Teriel said as he laid back down on the bed, “You should get up there though since Jake probably needs you to help him at the outpost.” Kaidan nodded and gave Teriel a kiss on the lips and turned to leave. “Hey...” Teriel said grabbing Kaidan’s hand and Kaidan turned to him, “Be careful and return to me, okay?” “I promise, Ter...” Kaidan said nodding and smiling, “You get some rest.” Teriel nodded and Kaidan left as Liara came into the room. “Major.” Liara said as she passed Kaidan, “Tell Shepard that I’ll be right up once I finish my scans on Teriel.” “Got it.” Kaidan said and turned to Teriel, “I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Teriel nodded and Kaidan left to go up to the bridge as Liara walked up to Teriel and smiled at him. “So you and Kaidan huh?” she said as she ran scans on him and Teriel grinned as he couldn’t believe it himself. “Yeah...” he said, “Me and Kaidan.” “Well after I’m done here, you need to rest okay?” Liara said, “I promise to keep him safe, Teriel.” “Thanks Liara.” Teriel replied and soon he was relaxing reading a data pad. He was reading about the Reapers when he heard commotion upstairs and he got out of bed. “Joker, what’s going on up there?” he asked on his omni-tool. “Shepard and the others are being swarmed by Cerberus and Reapers are heading our way.” Joker answered, “Garrus and Tali are heading to take care of the Reapers.” “I’m on my way up there.” Teriel said getting dressed. “Excuse me if I am wrong, but aren’t you on bed-rest right now?” Joker questioned. “Jeff...” Teriel said in a serious tone. “Going to save us all...got it.” Joker said immediately and Teriel grinned, “I’ll get a shuttle ready for you.” “Let James know that he’s coming with me.” Teriel said, “So is EDI.” “You’re the boss.” Joker said, “I will let them know.” Teriel finished getting ready and went to the shuttle and found James and EDI waiting for him. “Sir, why are we going?” James asked, “Commander Shepard ordered for you to stay in medical bay.” “James, we need to go save them.” Teriel said, “That’s my brother down there and Kaidan...well Kaidan is someone that can’t be replaced in my life and I need to do everything I can to save them.” “Look I get it.” James said, “Kaidan saved your life and has become a great friend to you, but you also have to watch out for your health, especially since there is some blood dripping from your nose.” Teriel touched his nose to find that there was indeed blood coming out and he wiped it away. “Kaidan is more than just a great friend, James.” Teriel said, “He’s my boyfriend and I’m not going to just sit back and fear that he is going to die out there. Now are you going to make me order you down there or are you going to help me as my friend?” James sighed and got into the shuttle with EDI following him. “Joker, this is Major Shepard.” Teriel said in his earpiece, “We’re heading out.” “Roger that, Major Shepard.” Joker replied, “I’ll send you Kaidan’s location on your navpoint...be careful, Teriel.” “Be back in a jiffy.” Teriel said boarding the shuttle and they set off to find Jake and his team. They arrived just in time to see Kaidan, Liara and Jake holding off against Cerberus troops and they seemed close to being overrun. “Can we land this any closer?” Teriel asked the pilot of the shuttle. “Not unless we risk being shot down.” the pilot answered and Teriel gritted his teeth in frustration and then had an idea. “Open the hatch.” Teriel ordered. “Major, you can’t be serious.” James said shocked as the pilot opened the hatch as they flew in the air. “I can lower us down using my biotics as long as you and EDI cover me.” Teriel told him, “Can you do that for me?” “We’ll cover you, Major.” EDI said nodding. “Teriel, is that you?” Jake’s voice came over the comms and Teriel winced slightly, “What the hell are you doing out of the medical bay?” “I came to help.” Teriel said. “Teriel, you can’t use your biotics.” Liara said, “It puts too much strain on your mind and body and it can critically harm you if you use it excessively.” “I’ll be fine.” Teriel said even though he felt some blood coming from his mouth and he wiped it away, “Are any of you guys injured?” “Kaidan has a small leg wound, but he’s fine.” Liara said. “Kaidan, can you hear me?” Teriel questioned. “I’m fine, Ter.” Kaidan’s voice came through, “Just a small graze. Listen, you need to get out of here.” “Not happing, Kaidan.” Teriel argued, “I’m helping no matter what.” “Fine, but don’t hurt yourself.” Kaidan said sighing and Teriel grinned as he and his team jumped from the shuttle and he used his biotic powers to lower themselves down gently, “We still have that dinner date to go to.” “That we do.” Teriel said softly as he landed on the ground and James and EDI started firing at Cerberus troops as Teriel put up a shield around Kaidan, Jake and Liara. Teriel winced in pain as he felt strain on himself and Kaidan saw Teriel wincing in pain. “Ter...” he called out worried. “I’m fine.” Teriel said looking at Kaidan in determination however his vision started to blur, “I...I won’t give up.” James and Tali continued to fight the troopers when one of them snuck around them and aimed his gun at Teriel who was wide open from behind. The man fired and hit Teriel in the leg and Teriel cried out in pain as he was brought to his knee and he turned around as his eyes flashed dangerously blue and he raised a hand and blasted the man with his biotic powers. The man fell down dead and Teriel groaned as his head started to pound and the same memories of being experimented on flashed through his mind. “What you seek is closer than you realize.” Illusive Man’s words echoed in his mind and Teriel realized that the artifacts had something to do with him in some way, “Your demise is close too.” Did that mean that the artifact would somehow lead to Teriel’s demise and what more did the Illusive Man know? Teriel shook his head and struggled to stand up as he knew that he need to keep his mind in the battle at hand and he saw Kaidan running to him as Jake was reaching out for Teriel and everything seemed to slow down as Teriel looked to the left and saw a Cerberus trooper had fired at him. “Teriel!” Kaidan yelled and Teriel’s eyes widened in shock as he tried to summon the strength to raise a shield. He closed his eyes expecting to be hit, but he didn’t feel anything. “You okay, Major?” Kaidan’s voice asked and Teriel opened his eyes and looked up in horror to see Kaidan standing in front of him with a hole through his side. Teriel’s eyes shook as the memory of him like that in front of Kaidan on that dreadful day flashed through his mind. Kaidan fell and Teriel caught him in his arms and Kaidan looked up at him. “You can be reckless sometimes.” Kaidan said grinning weakly, “But you always put yourself after others and I love that about you. You’re not selfish at all. Seems that I was able to save you this last time. I love you, Teriel Shepard.” “Save your breath, Kaidan.” Teriel said as the other team members came up to them and more Cerberus troops surrounded them, “We’re going to get out of here together, buy a big apartment together and have a family.” Kaidan smiled softly and then closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side as he breathed his last breath. “No...” Teriel said as his eyes shook and he bowed his head as he cried. “Joker, we need to evacuate now.” Jake commanded on his comm. Suddenly the ground started shaking and Jake and the others looked around in confusion and Liara noticed that some red aura started to surround Teriel as if he was about to use his biotic powers and wind started blowing a storm. “Teriel?” she questioned, “Are you...” She stopped in shock as Teriel yelled in anger up to the skies and the red aura blasted from his body and knocked everyone away. Jake skidded to his feet and hung onto a rock as the force from Teriel continued to blast and become stronger. “Liara, what’s happening?!” Jake shouted over the wind. “Kaidan’s death must have triggered him to go berserk and lose control of his biotic powers!” Liara shouted back, “Right now, I’m not even sure that Teriel is even control of himself.” “We need to find a way to bring him back.” James said, “But how?” “Look!” EDI said and they all looked to see Teriel standing up with Kaidan in his arms and red veins were showing on his face as his eyes had turned glowing red. “Teriel is beyond any biotic I have ever seen.” Liara said amazed and yet terrified at the same time. “EDI, is there no sign of life in Kaidan at all?” Jake asked. “I see none...” EDI answered and then she titled her head, “Wait...I don’t believe this.” “What’s happening, EDI?” Jake questioned. “You’re not going to believe this, Commander...” EDI said as she saw something passing from Teriel into Kaidan like a river stream and restart Kaidan’s heart and brain function, “But I am seeing that Kaidan is being brought back to life by Teriel.” “What?” Jake said shocked as he turned to Teriel in surprise, “That’s impossible.” The Cerberus troops continued to fire at Teriel, but their bullets had no affect as a red biotic barrier shielded Teriel and Kaidan and Teriel gazed his eyes at the men with a gaze so deadly that even Jake started shaking in fear of what his brother was truly capable of. “Don’t worry, Kaidan...” Teriel said softly as he looked at Kaidan who was breathing softly and knelt down, “I can feel you alive again...I’ll make this right and we will have peace....then you and I can build a life on Earth. Perhaps Canada or London. But first...” He looked up at the enemy troops and raised a hand at them as his hand glowed with red aura. “Disappear.” he commanded as a bright flash emitted from his hand and Jake shielded his eyes from the bright light. Soon the light vanished and Jake looked to see that the Cerberus troops were gone and Teriel had returned to normal, except his eyes had stayed red instead of returning to normal. “Jake...” Teriel said looking at his brother weakly and drained, “I...” He fell back unconscious and Jake and the others ran up to them. “His levels are steady.” EDI said examining Teriel, “And his biotic levels returned to the way they were before his coma...actually way above the way they were and not pouncing around like on the ship earlier.” “Come on, we have to get them back to the Normandy.” Jake said rushing to pick up his brother as EDI and Liara picked up Kaidan as James kept an eye out for more Cerberus troops. “Commander, I’m here.” the pilot from Teriel’s shuttle said as the shuttle landed and hatch opened. “Cortez, get us out of here.” Jake said as he and the others got on the shuttle, “We need to get to the medical bay stat.” “Roger that.” the pilot replied as the hatch closed and they set off to the Normandy. Teriel woke up gasping and looked up to find that he was in the medical bay on the Normandy and he sighed as he closed his eyes. The memory of holding Kaidan dead flashed through his mind and his eyes flashed open and widened. “Kaidan.” he said sitting up quickly. “I’m fine, babe.” Kaidan’s voice said next to him and Teriel turned to see Kaidan sitting next to him and Kaidan smiled softly at him as he held Teriel’s hand, “You saved me again, even if you were reckless.” “Being reckless sometimes come with part of the job.” Teriel replied, “You guys were being overrun and I couldn’t just stand back and watch. This team means a lot to me, Kaidan....Liara, EDI, Joker, Garrus, James, Tali, Jane, and Jake all are my family. Kaidan, you are the guy that I love with my whole life and I would sacrifice myself for you in an instant because I rather see you have the chance of living instead of dying on my watch.” “And that’s what I love about you.” Kaidan said smiling softly and getting up to give Teriel a kiss when the Normandy rocked violently, “What the?” “This is Commander Shepard.” Jake’s voice came over the comm, “Cerberus is coming after us. Prepare yourself for lightspeed.” “Normandy crew, this is Illusive Man.” Illusive Man’s voice cut in, “You will hand over Major Teriel Shepard to me or else you shall be destroyed.” Teriel’s eyes lowered as he realized why Illusive Man wanted him. What you seek for most is closer than you realize...also your demise. Teriel got out of bed and started walking past Kaidan who looked at him in complete shock. “Ter, what are you doing?” he asked. “I am handing myself over.” Teriel answered and Kaidan stopped him. “Are you crazy?” Kaidan said in disbelieve, “Why would you do that?” “Because I know why he wants me.” Teriel replied sadly and he turned to Kaidan who looked confused, “I’m the artifact that we’ve been looking for.” “But that’s...” Kaidan said started to say as he shook his head. “Think about it...” Teriel told him, “All those times that we were looking for an artifact and EDI always found the signal near me? It is because the signal was coming from me since I am an artifact. Illusive Man needs me to complete his work.” “Listen; even if what you’re saying is true, then we need to notify your brother and get away from here.” Kaidan said and Teriel smiled softly at him. He went up to kiss Kaidan and they kissed for several moments before Teriel broke away and ran for the door to the medical bay. Kaidan tried running after him, but Teriel turned and held him back with his biotics and locked the doors and Kaidan rushed up to the door and pounded on the door as he looked at Teriel with tears in his eyes. “Ter, don’t do this.” he pleaded raising a hand on the door and Teriel mirrored with his hand as he smiled sadly. “I love you, Kaidan.” he said softly, “No matter what happens.” “Teriel!” Kaidan yelled as Teriel ran off and he continued to pound on the door, “EDI, notify Commander that Teriel is going to hand himself over to Illusive Man...he must be stopped.” Up on the bridge; Jake was ordering his troops to fire at the Cerberus troops with his team by his side when EDI came up to him. “Commander, we have a situation.” she said, “Teriel is heading to meet Illusive Man and hand himself over.” “What?” Jake questioned shocked as Liara’s eyes widened in horror, “Why the hell would he do that?” “Because he’s the missing artifact that we’ve all been looking for.” Kaidan said coming into the room out of breath, “Now he’s gone to go save us all by sacrificing himself to Illusive Man.” “Damn it, Teriel.” Jake said angrily, “Okay, I’ll lead a team to save him.” “Actually Commander, it is wiser that you’re here.” EDI said, “I can take Kaidan and Liara to go after Teriel...the Normandy needs its Commander on the bridge.” “Very well.” Jake said nodding and Kaidan, Liara and EDI started leaving, “And Kaidan...” Kaidan turned to Jake and saw that Jake’s eyes looked pleading. “Bring back my brother.” Jake pleaded and Kaidan. “Of course.” Kaidan said in determination, “No way that I’m giving up on getting him back.” He and his team rushed to find Teriel and Kaidan turned to EDI as they ran. “EDI, can you pinpoint Teriel?” he asked her. “He’s at the shuttles.” EDI answered after a moment, “He’s already preparing for take off.” “Let’s hurry.” Kaidan said running faster and they soon came to the shuttles just as Teriel took off, “Damn it!” “Major, over here.” Liara said running to another shuttle and Cortez came up to them. “What’s going on?” he asked confused, “Teriel just came in here and took a shuttle without needing me to fly it.” “Cortez, get on.” Kaidan ordered as they all got in, “We’re going to save Teriel from Illusive Man.” Cortez nodded and they all set off after Teriel. They boarded Cerberus’ main ship where they had followed Teriel and looked around for him. “EDI, where is Teriel located?” Kaidan asked and EDI tilted her head as she located Teriel. “He’s already at the bridge.” she said and began running, “He’s in pain. Come on.” Kaidan and Liara followed EDI as she led them down the halls of the ship and as they passed into another corridor toward the bridge, a painful scream emitted through the halls and Kaidan’s eyes shook as he knew that it was Teriel in pain. “Teriel!” Kaidan yelled rushing to the bridge and entering the room and stared in shock as he saw Teriel levitating in the air with his back arched and screaming in pain as he was held by a biotic field. “Ter!” Kaidan yelled and Cerberus troops aimed their guns and Kaidan and his team while Illusive Man’s hologram image smirked at Kaidan. “Ah Major Alenko.” he said, “Come to watch your comrade die?” “Release him, you bastard.” Kaidan commanded and Illusive Man chuckled. “Not until I get what I came for.” he said, “The artifact within Teriel Shepard. Kill them, men.” Teriel groaned as he looked at his comrades and his eyes started glowing red as red aura started covering his body. He summoned all of his strength and yelled in anger as he blasted his red aura and blasted everyone back and broke free. He landed on his feet and glared at the Illusive Man who looked at him shocked. “Impossible.” he said, “The artifact has merged with you?” “You’re not getting the artifact.” Teriel said as the red aura diminished to only cover his body and Kaidan and the others stood up, “Kaidan, I’m sorry for foolishly thinking that by sacrificing myself would end all of this.” “I will get that artifact, Teriel Shepard.” Illusive Man said as Teriel started walking toward his team to go back and he stopped and turned to Illusive Man with a deathly gaze. “Just try it.” he warned, “You will lose this war, Illusive Man.” He blasted the consoles and the ship started falling apart and Teriel and the others rushed back to the shuttles. Kaidan and Teriel got in one as EDI and Liara went with Cortez and they all went back to the Normandy. “Ter...” Kaidan said worried on how Teriel was feeling after going through the torture. “I will be fine...” Teriel replied and groaned as he felt pain flash through his body, “I’m so sorry, Kaidan.” “Hey...what matters is that you’re safe.” Kaidan said holding Teriel’s hand, “But you have to promise me, Teriel that you won’t do something like this again.” “Okay.” Teriel said nodding. “Teriel and Kaidan.” Jake’s voice came over the comms, “I need to speak to you both when you get on board. My quarters immediately.” “Roger Commander.” Kaidan replied and Teriel sighed. “Guessing I’m in trouble.” he said and Kaidan squeezed his hand in reassurance. Soon they were standing in Jake’s room and Jake was pacing around. “Jake, I...” Teriel started to say when Jake held up a hand. “Teriel, I don’t want to hear it right now.” he said sighing, “The Council heard what you did and have ordered you on shore leave.” “I see...” Teriel said lowering his eyes, “I will go pack my stuff.” He left sadly and Kaidan turned to Jake. “Commander, he was just trying to do what he thought was right to save us all.” Kaidan said. “I’m not against him in this, Kaidan but the Council is the one that decided this.” Jake replied, “However I made a suggestion for them.” “Which is?” Kaidan questioned. Meanwhile; Teriel was packing his stuff in his room and the door opened as Liara walked in. “Hey.” she said, “You okay?” “Council has ordered me on shore leave for an indefinate amount of time.” Teriel told her and she stared at him in shock. “That is insane.” she said, “Who told them?” “I don’t know, but I am not mad at them.” Teriel replied, “Honestly maybe this is the best ting for me right now. I probably haven’t fully recovered yet and so I need to gather my adjustments more.” “Well can I come visit you while you’re on shore leave?” Liara asked and Teriel nodded. Soon they were docked at the Cithadel and Teriel was dressed in casual clothes and had a bag swung over his shoulder as he waited to disembark the Normandy. “Hey there, sexy.” Kaidan said behind him and Teriel turned to see that Kaidan was dressed in casual clothes and had a bag himself. “Kaidan?” he said confused, “Why aren’t you in your uniform?” “Well I’m on shore leave with you.” Kaidan replied smiling as he went up to Teriel, “Jake thought it would be good if we were both on shore leave and the Council agreed. So since you don’t have a place, do you wanna stay at mine? Unless that’s too fast for you.” Teriel looked at him surprised and then smiled softly. “I would love to, Kaidan.” he said, “You know that we still have that dinner date.” “How about I cook for you?” Kaidan suggested as they disembarked and started walking to the transport shuttles, “Make it a date night.” “Sounds like a plan.” Teriel said grinning. “Then come on.” Kaidan said taking Teriel’s hand and running with him to the shuttles. They arrived at Kaidan’s apartment and Teriel looked around in awe at how massive the place was. “How could you afford this place?” he asked as Kaidan put their stuff in the closet. “My parents left it to me and my sister.” Kaidan said, “But since Lura is never around much, I usually have the place for myself.” “You have a sister?” Teriel replied stunned. “Yeah, she’s my younger twin.” Kaidan said, “We haven’t been close since our parents passed though.” “Well that’s because you’ve been busy on the Normandy.” a female’s voice said and they looked up to see a woman with short black hair and brown eyes standing there in a white and black suit, “Who’s your new friend?” “Lura, this is Major Teriel Shepard.” Kaidan introduced and Lura’s eyes went wide and she smiled big. “As in; Teriel Shepard, brother of Jake and Jane Shepard?” she said rushing down, “It’s an honor to meet you, Major.” “The honor is all mine, Lura Alenko.” Teriel said shaking her hand. “Lura, not that I’m not glad to see you but what are you doing here?” Kaidan questioned. “Well I just came back into the Cithadel for a few days and thought I might crash here.” Lura said and then crossed her arms as she looked at him confused, “Why are you here? I heard that you were on a mission.” “Teriel and I are on shore leave.” Kaidan told her, “Teriel and I were going to stay here.” “Oh...” Lura said surprised and then smirked, “Oh I see. Well I will go spend time with Keith at his place then.” “Keith?” Kaidan questioned confused. “My boyfriend.” Lura told him, “Don’t worry, he’s a great guy. Maybe we could all go on a double date or something tonight.” “We...” Kaidan started to say when Teriel laid a hand Kaidan’s arm and smiled at him. “I think that’s a great idea.” Teriel said smiling at Lura, “It would be great for us all to get to know each other.” “Awesome, then 7 pm tonight?” Lura replied and Kaidan sighed and nodded, “See you both then.” She left with her stuff and Kaidan turned to Teriel. “You have no idea what you are getting yourself with when it comes to her.” he told him as they walked to the kitchen, “She will bombard you with questions about your siblings.” “Well they are the ones that saved the world 3 years ago.” Teriel said a bit sadly and Kaidan looked at him, “I was on the opposite team.” “Hey it’s not your fault that Cerberus was in control of you.” Kaidan said and then looked shocked, “Wait, you remember?” “I got more my memories back when I boarded Cerberus’ ship.” Teriel replied, “I remember my childhood, being saved by Cerberus only to be used, becoming part of Normandy when I finally was able to break through their control and meeting you and growing to love you. I remember all the times we saved each other and I remember when Cerberus captured me and tried to remove the artifact from within me.” “Well that’s great that you remember more of your past.” Kaidan said, “How about we get you settled in?” Later that night; Teriel got dressed up as Kaidan was finishing taking a shower and he got an email notification from Lura, who asked to meet him before getting ready for the big date night. Teriel left Kaidan a note saying that he would meet at the dinner place and went to meet Lura at the bridge and arrived to find her, dressed in a dashing blue dress, leaning on the railing and looking out into space. “Hey.” Lura said seeing him, “Glad you could come. I wanted for us to have a private talk before the dinner if that’s okay with you.” “Of course.” Teriel said leaning against the railing beside Lura, “What would you like to know?” “Is my brother good to you?” Lura asked, “He’s had troubles connecting in the past and I just want to make sure that you two are good.” “Lura, I met your brother 3 years ago and he and I became friends pretty fast.” Teriel answered, “He and I have gone through and if it wasn’t for him, then I would have died long ago. He’s the best thing I could ask for and I love him.” “Great.” Lura said smiling, “I saw how happy he was when he walked in the door with you earlier and I am glad that he has found someone to make a life with.” They went to the dinner and Kaidan arrived dressed up and he gave Teriel a kiss. “Hey babe.” Kaidan said, “Waiting long?” “Nope.” Teriel replied, “We’re just waiting for Keith.” “He should be coming.” Lura said looking around, “Ah there he is.” She pointed at someone and Teriel looked to see a man with blonde hair and green eyes with a beard coming towards them dressed in same fashion as Teriel and Kaidan. He froze as memories of him being experimented on by Cerberus flashed through his mind and the man was in his memories wearing a guard’s outfit. “Lura...” Teriel said slowly as he became tense, “Where does Keith work?” “He’s a policeman.” Lura replied looking at him, “He travels a lot for his job.” “Babe, what’s wrong?” Kaidan said as he saw Teriel shaking slightly. “Keith is...” Teriel was about to say when Keith reached them. “Hello Lura.” Keith said kissing Lura on the cheeks and then looked at Teriel and Kaidan, “Ah this must be your brother and his date.” “Keith, this is my brother Kaidan Alenko and his boyfriend, Teriel Shepard.” Lura introduced, “Guys, this is my boyfriend Keith Larson.” “Nice to meet you, Keith.” Kaidan said shaking Keith’s hand as Teriel kept a wary eye on Keith who seemed unfazed at seeing Teriel, “Shall we head in?” “Actually if you guys don’t mind, I’m not feeling so well.” Teriel said and Kaidan looked at him concerned. “Are you okay, Ter?” he asked. “Yeah, just still tired from our last mission.” Teriel answered, “You guys enjoy your dinner. I’ll see you at home, babe.” He gave Kaidan a quick kiss before heading off back home. “Is he going to be okay?” Lura asked her brother. “Yeah, he is just getting back to using his biotics and its taken a toll on him.” Kaidan said, “He’ll be fine. Come on, let’s go.” They went inside the resturant and started having dinner as Teriel went to home to research on Keith Larson. Through some of his old connections; Teriel figured out that Keith Larson was indeed an old guard worker from Cerberus that worked on a project three years ago. The project was called ‘Artifact Revival’ and Teriel couldn’t get anywhere else since he couldn’t get into the Cerberus system unless he used a console of theirs. Kaidan came home later that night and entered to find Teriel reading a log on Cerberus. “Hey babe, you feeling better?” Kaidan asked putting his jacket away. “We need to chat about Keith.” Teriel answered getting up and handing Kaidan the log about Keith, “He’s ex-Cerberus. He’s a guard for Cerberus that worked on me while Miranda had worked on Jake about three years ago.” “Ter...” Kaidan said, “Jake was worked on two years ago and yet you were missing a year before then.” “Wait...so I was taken three years ago and worked on for a year before Jake and I escaped their clutches?” Teriel said confused. “Hey...” Kaidan said putting the log down and going up to Teriel and wrapping his arms around him, “Let’s not worry about this now. We are on vacation and we should enjoy our time off. If you want, I can ask EDI to do some research, but please lets enjoy our time together.” Teriel sighed as he knew that Kaidan was right and he smiled softly. “Very well.” he said, “I’m sorry.” “It’s fine, hun.” Kaidan said pulling away, “Come on, I need to make for us to eat. I decided not to eat much at the resturant so I can still have a dinner date with you.” “So romantic.” Teriel replied mischeviously as he pulled Kaidan back in, “Or we could do something else before dinner....say like explore the bedroom?” “That sounds like a plan.” Kaidan said grinning and they started making out. They moved to the bedroom and made love with each other. They fell asleep and a flash of scenes flashed through Teriel’s mind. He and Kaidan in a hospital room holding a baby in his arms and Teriel was smiling brightly as he looked at the baby. “She’s so perfect.” he said looking at Kaidan, “I can’t believe we have a family now.” “She looks like her father.” Kaidan said smiling softly at Teriel, “Seems those experiments by Cerberus helped in one way. What will be her name?” “How about Hope?” Teriel suggested, “Hope for the new era.” “Our daughter is our hope.” Kaidan agreed, “I love that you’re her father and my fiance.” The scene ended and Teriel woke up with a startle. He looked around to see that he was in Kaidan’s bed with Kaidan still sleeping. It was nightfall and Teriel sat up on the edge of the bed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Hey...” Kaidan said sleepily as he woke up, “Are you okay?” “You know how most of the time, I see my past in my dreams?” Teriel said and Kaidan nodded as he leaned up and came beside Teriel, “Well I had one of the future just now.” “What?” Kaidan said shocked as he sat up more beside Teriel, “Are you certain? What was it?” “We were in a hospital room and...” Teriel said and he started to cry in happiness. “Babe?” Kaidan replied concerned and Teriel turned to him. “We were holding our daughter.” he said and Kaidan’s eyes went wide. “We have a daughter in the future?” he said and a smile tugged at his lips, “What was her name?” “We named her Hope.” Teriel replied smiling, “Our Hope...” “Beautiful name.” Kaidan said, “How’s your mind? Is it still stressed by using your biotics?” Teriel shook his head and looked to see that it was still dark outside. “We should sleep some more.” he said as Kaidan moved over and they laid next to each other, “Maybe tomorrow, we can go out and have some fun.” “Sounds like a plan.” Kaidan said as he cuddled Teriel close to himself, “I love you, Teriel Shepard.” “Love you too, Kaidan Alenko.” Teriel replied snuggling up to Kaidan when suddenly the door was barged open and they heard shouting from troops inside their apartment, “What the?” He and Kaidan sat up in alarm and the troops came into the bedroom with guns aimed at Teriel. “What the hell is going on here?” Kaidan questioned shielding Teriel. “Major Shepard...you are herby to come with us until the Council can prove that you’re not a threat.” Keith said coming up from between the guards and Kaidan glared at him. “Keith.” Kaidan growled as he started moving towards Keith when Teriel stopped him as the men raised their guns. “It’s okay.” Teriel said to Kaidan who looked at him with tears filling his eyes, “I’ll be okay.” He kissed Kaidan and hugged him. “Get the team onto this.” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear and he pulled away and got dressed. Keith and the other guards escorted him away and Kaidan punched a wall with his fist in anger as his eyes glowed dangerously blue. He got dressed and grabbed his jacket and omni-tool and put in EDI’s number. “Major Alenko, to what do I owe this call?” EDI asked answering his call. “EDI, we have a situation.” Kaidan said as he went to the shuttles, “Have everyone meet me near the Normandy and get Jake and Jane over there too.” “Roger that, Major.” EDI said, “Will Major Shepard be joining us?” “Just get everyone else there, EDI.” Kaidan said. Soon Kaidan was waiting on the Normandy and everyone arrived. “What’s with the big meeting, Kaidan?” Liara asked. “Yeah, it ain’t like you.” James said crossing his arms. “The Council has taken Teriel.” Kaidan said and everyone’s, except Jake’s, eyes went wide in shock, “He and I were together in my apartment and they barged in and took him.” “This is crazy.” Jane said slamming her hands on the table, “Why would they do this?” “They might be making sure that Teriel isn’t a threat.” Jake said softly and and everyone looked at him shocked. “Wait, you knew about this?” Jane questioned and Jake looked away guiltly, “For how long did you know that they were going to do this?” “They called me when we landed and I told them about Teriel using his biotics.” Jake told her. “This is your fault.” Kaidan growled, “Teriel isn’t a danger to anyone!” “You don’t know that!” Jake yelled back and Kaidan looked at him stunned, “You all saw him when Kaidan had died and his powers went out of control. There is no telling what he is capable of doing if let uncontrolled.” “He isn’t some animal!” Kadian shouted. “I did what I thought was best for us all!” Jake shouted angrily, “If you don’t like it, then get off my ship!” “Enough!” Jane yelled cutting in, “This isn’t helping Teriel.” “You know what...” Kaidan said, “I’m not part of a crew that is under the command of someone who would try and send his own flesh and blood in a cage.” He ripped off his Normandy badge and threw it on the table and turned to leave. “Oh and one more thing...” Kaidan said as Jake looked down and he half turned to the others, “Teriel had a vision before he was taken away. Do you want to know what that vision was of?” Everyone, but Jake, looked at him expectantly and Kaidan slanted his eyes. “It showed him and I having a child.” he told them and everyone looked stunned, including Jake who looked up with his shaking, “You just threw the father of your neice into the den of wolves. Live with that.” He left and James looked at Jake and shook his head. He followed Kaidan as well as EDI, Liara and Joker. Jane stood shaking and crying and Jake reached towards her. She backed away from and shook her head as she looked at him in anger and left to follow the others. Jake sighed as Garrus and Tali stood in silence and Jake went up to his cabin. Meanwhile; Kaidan had left the Normandy and was heading...well he didn’t know where to go next other than to get away from Jake. “Kaidan, wait up man.” James’ voice said behind him and he turned to see James, Joker, EDI and Liara running up to him. “What are you guys doing here?” Kaidan questioned confused. “We don’t like what Jake did to Teriel.” Liara said, “We’re trying to figure out a way to clean up this mistake.” “Yeah, Teriel is one of us.” Joker agreed, “We can’t just sit by and do nothing.” “I can provide data that Teriel is in complete control of himself.” EDI said, “And Liara can give them scans on his biotic levels.” “Are you guys serious about this?” Jane asked coming up to them still clearly upset. “I will do everything to get Teriel back, Jane.” Kaidan said walking up to her and hugging her, “And I think I have a lead on how to do it.” “What do you mean?” James asked. “My sister, Lura, is seeing this guy named Keith Lewiston and Teriel found out that he’s an ex-Cerberus guard.” Kaidan told them as he brought out the log that Teriel had given him, “He’s the one that took Teriel away and I don’t think that it was on orders of the Council...at least not all the members. EDI, can you pull up files on Keith Lewiston? Here’s some files that Teriel dug up earlier.” He handed EDI the log and she started searching in her data base as Kaidan turned to Jane. “Jane, I know you probably won’t agree with me on this but I think it’s wise for you to not join us on our mission.” he told her. “As much as I want to help my brother, you’re probably right.” Jane said, “Just promise you guys will be careful.” Kaidan nodded and Jane left as EDI came up to Kaidan. “I have figured out that the Council didn’t order to have Teriel taken away at all.” she said, “Sure they are wary, but they weren’t going to lock him up.” “So that means that Keith is still working for Illusive Man and they took Teriel.” Kaidan said thinking, “I’m going to go back home to talk to Lura, but you guys meet me at the bar okay?” The others nodded and Kaidan hurried home and entered it only to stop in shock as he saw Teriel standing by the window looking out into the city. “Teriel?” he questioned and Teriel turned to him and smiled softly. “Hey Kaidan.” he said. “How did you get away from Keith?” Kaidan asked rushing up to him and hugging him. “Do you really think that Keith and his goons could hold me?” Teriel said hugging Kaidan back, “When I figured out that they were lying about the Council ordering me to come in, I escaped. However...” He pulled up his shirt to show a nasty wound and Kaidan’s eyes turned to anger as his biotics started to show. “I’ll kill Keith for hurting you.” he growled. “Babe, I’m okay.” Teriel assured him, “Besides I’m sure the others are looking for me? You should tell them that I’m here and to come over.” “Right.” Kaidan said and soon everyone except for Jake was at the apartment and Liara tended to Teriel’s wound. “You sure that you’re okay?” Joker asked Teriel who nodded. “Yeah I’m fine, Joker.” he said, “Sorry that I worried everyone.” “Hey, we would do anything to make sure one of our family members was safe.” James said, “Because we are family.” “Where is Jake?” Teriel asked as he noticed his brother wasn’t there and Jane lowered her eyes. “He chose to stay on board the Normandy.” Jane told him, “He said that he told the Council about you and that they may have ordered to lock you up.” “Yeah, he betrayed you.” Joker said angrily, “I mean seriously? He didn’t need to do that.” “Jake did what he thought was right.” Teriel replied and everyone looked at him stunned, “Listen; being a Commander of a ship isn’t the easiest thing to do and sometimes you are put into tough situations. Jake had to think of every possible outcome when it came to my powers and how to deal with them. You guys saw when I lose control at Kaidan’s death and then I brought him back to life? That isn’t something any normal bitotic would be able to do. So I see why Jake did what he did. He was trying to protect you all and so he doesn’t deserve to be blamed for what happened considering that the Council didn’t order my ‘arrest’ anyways.” He sighed and stood up as he scratched his head. “I think I’ll go have a chat with Jake.” he said, “To make sure that’s not beating himself up about this whole mess. The Normandy needs its Commander in good state of mind. I’ll be back with him so we can...” Suddenly flashes of war rushed through his mind and he groaned as he clutched his head. “Ter, what’s wrong?” Kaidan asked rushing to his side as Teriel continued to have flashes of war rush through his mind. “You will lose this war, Teriel Shepard.” a deep voice said in Teriel’s mind as he felt like he was falling into deep darkness. Teriel’s eyes started glowing as he fought his way out of the darkness, but to no avail. “Everyone around you shall die and there is nothing you can do, Shepard.” the deep voice said and Teriel grew exhausted. He reached out through the darkness as his eyes slowly closed and a bright light shone through. “C’mon Ter.” Kaidan’s voice said as the light got bigger and a hand reached out to him through the light, “You’re strong and so you must wake up.” Kaidan’s face appeared, smiled at Teriel and Teriel woke up gasping for breath and found himself on the couch with everyone over him. “What happened?” he asked them as he sat up slowly. “You blacked out.” Liara said, “You’ve been out for a while now.” “Jake is here too.” EDI said and Teriel looked to see that Jake was standing by the door with his arms crossed. “Can Jake and I talk in private?” Teriel asked the others. Kaidan seemed on edge but Teriel nodded assuringly to him and they left Jake and Teriel alone. “I assume the others told you about my chat with the Council?” Jake said sourly and Teriel sighed as he stood up. “Jake, you did what you thought was the best choice for the crew and the Cithadel.” Teriel said, “I don’t blame you for that and I’m sure that the others will come around, just will take them time.” He moved over to the window and looked outside sadly. “There is something else I needed to tell you though, Jake.” he said and Jake looked at him curiously, “I’m leaving the Normandy, Jake. Council is looking over my paperwork right now.” “Teriel, there is no reason for you to leave.” Jake said walking up to him, “If the Council has threatened you, then I’ll...” “Jake, I am the one that put in the papers to resign.” Teriel replied and Jake fell silent. “Does Kaidan know?” Jake asked. “I’ll tell him.” Teriel assured him, “But that’s between me and him. I just thought you should know that I can’t go into the battlefield anymore. Not with the way I am...seeing Kaidan dying and then losing control of myself...it’s too much. So I’ve decided to take it easy for a while...don’t get my wrong, I’ll do what I can to help when I teach other biotics to control their powers.” “As much as I hate you not being on the Normandy, this is your decision and I’ll stand by it.” Jake said, “We’ll miss you on board, Teriel.” Teriel nodded and soon he and Kaidan were the only ones home and sat in front of the fire, snuggled up to each other and Kaidan noticed that Teriel was preoccupied. “Did everything go well with Jake?” he asked his boyfriend who sighed. “Yeah, I told him that it isn’t his fault at what happened and to be patient when trying to regain your guys’ trusts.” Teriel answered, “Also there is something else, Kaidan.” Kaidan looked at him confused and Teriel sat up and turned to him. “I’m resigning, Kaidan.” Teriel said and Kaidan looked at him in shock and sadness, “I’m not breaking up with you, just because I’m leaving the Normandy but I can’t keep going with the state of my mind after all that has happened recently. Losing my memories, seeing you die in my arms, losing control of myself and basically sacrificing myself several times, has made me realize that I’m not the same person as I was before.” “So what will you do?” Kaidan asked and Teriel got a datapad that was on the table and handed it to him and Kaidan looked it over, “Biotic Trainer?” “There are many biotics out there that aren’t trained with their biotic powers.” Teriel explained, “So I am going to start a biotic academy.” “And the Council approved this?” Kaidan questioned. “I sent in the paperwork for approvement just today.” Teriel said, “It will take a while...besides this can give me time to prepare for setting up a place for our future child.” Kaidan was about to say something to convience Teriel to stay on the Normandy but he closed his mouth and smiled as he was proud of his boyfriend for being strong for their future family. “It’s decided then.” he said and Teriel tilted his head in confusion, “We’re going to start an academy.” “Wait...what...what your job on the Normandy?” Teriel stammered in shock and Kaidan chuckled. “Babe, I want to do this with you.” he said giving Teriel a kiss on the cheek, “Besides, I think the others will be okay without us considering I know that they were going to be getting new crewmembers. So what do you say?” Teriel looked at him in disbelieve for a few seconds and then sighed and smiled. “I say...let’s do it.” he said. Two years went by as Teriel and Kaidan got approval to move to a house on Earth in a safe place in Canada and started an academy to train biotics who couldn’t use their powers properly. The crew of the Normandy were sad to learn about Kaidan and Teriel’s decision to stay on Earth but knew that they could always visit Kaidan and Teriel, who blossomed in their relationship and grew stronger together as they trained themselves in their biotic powers. Their academy was a success and they were able to get few more teachers to train the students from many worlds and they were accepted no matter what race they were. Teriel had grown a trimmed beard by this time and Kaidan kept clean shaven and Teriel had moved in with Kaidan and Lura broke up with Keith after finding out who he was and she joined the Normandy. On the Eve of Christmas, which Teriel had researched and had started to bring the holiday back to life; Kaidan was waiting outside of a jewlery store as civilazation had somewhat returned to Earth after they succeeded in driving the Reapers out and it was snowing. Kaidan had forgotten how much he loved the snow and he smiled softly as he watched it fall. “Hey Kaidan.” Jake said coming up to him dressed in warm clothes and a jacket with Miranda by his side dressed in warm clothes and her arm looped through his. Kaidan and Jake had reformed their friendship after some time and although Kaidan still felt betrayed by what Jake did, he couldn’t let Jake’s mistake define their friendship. The rest of the crew came around to Jake in time and they were on shore leave for a short while for the holidays. “Hey Jake...” Kaidan said smiling at him and then turning to Miranda, “Hello Miranda.” “Major.” Miranda replied smiling and Kaidan chuckled as he shook his head. “I’m not part of the military anymore, Miranda.” he told her, “You don’t need to address me as major anymore.” “Old habits die hard.” Miranda said shrugging and smiling softly. “How are the babies?” Kaidan asked looking at Miranda’s expecting womb. Jake and Miranda had gotten together several months ago and Miranda joined the Normandy again, but Miranda was on medical leave as they were expecting twins. “They are great.” Miranda said rubbing her womb softly, “We found out that it was a boy and girl.” “So Kaidan, any perticular reason why you called us down here?” Jake asked curiously. “Well as you guys know, Teriel and I have been seeing each other for two years and know that we love each other.” Kaidan said and they nodded, “Well I really want to be with him and so I am thinking of taking it to the next step.” Jake tilted his head in confusion, but Miranda gasped in surprise and giggled in glee as she couldn’t contain her excitement. “Next step?” Jake questioned. “I want to ask Teriel to marry me.” Kaidan told him and Jake looked at him shocked, “And I wanted your guys’ approval. I’m here to buy a ring to propose to him.” “Of course you have my approval, Kaidan.” Jake said hugging him, “I would have it no other way.” “Then let’s go pick a ring.” Kaidan replied grinning. Meanwhile; Teriel was at home cooking for the Christmas party later that night and he and Kaidan were having the entire Normandy crew and some friends attend. “Hey Teriel.” James said from the living room where he was setting up decorations, “Where is the order of tree ornaments?” “They are in the closet.” Teriel told him, “Thanks for helping me today, James.” “No problem, Teriel.” James said smiling at him, “You know, you and I have been through a lot and I consider you more than a friend. You’re like a brother to me, Teriel.” Suddenly a siren alarm rang out and Teriel groaned as James looked around. “Can’t have any peace can we?” Teriel said turning off the stove and walking furiously outside with James by his side and they looked up to see Reapers heading towards them from sky. “Where are the others?” James asked. “Kaidan went to the store and I’m not sure where everyone else is.” Teriel said, “I need to get to academy to make sure the students are safe.” The Reapers started blasting at the city and Teriel turned to James. “Let’s go.” he said and they set off toward the Academy. Back at the store; Kaidan, Jake and Miranda were guiding the civilians to safety and Kaidan looked up to the sky and gritted his teeth. “Teriel isn’t going to be happy.” he commented and saw several Reaper pods hit the ground nearby and Husks started to terrorize the town, “Jake, get Miranda to safety. I’ll handle the Husks.” “Kaidan, you can’t handle them by yourself.” Jake argued and then looked in shock as Kaidan started to be covered in red biotic aura and his eyes turned red like Teriel. “I’m not the same as I was two years ago, Jake.” Kaidan told him, “Now go!” Jake nodded and left with Miranda as Kaidan rushed out and started killing the Husks with his powers and guns. “Kaidan, are you there?” EDI’s voice came over his omni-tool and Kaidan plugged in his earpiece. “I’m here, EDI.” he said, “What’s the situation?” “We have reports of Reapers showing up everywhere on Earth.” EDI replied, “I have Joker, Liara, and Garrus with me.” “Is Teriel and James okay?” Kaidan asked as he continued to kill the Husks. “I’m here, Kaidan.” Teriel’s voice came over the comm, “James and I are heading to the Academy to make sure everyone is okay there.” “I’ll be there soon.” Kaidan said rushing to the Academy, “Be safe, babe.” “Don’t worry, Kaidan.” James cut in, “I’ll keep him safe.” “Thanks, James.” Kaidan said, “I’m on my way.” He continued towards the Academy and soon came to the building to find Teriel’s red biotic shield covering the building. “Teriel, I’m here.” Kaidan said on his earpiece, “I’m coming through the shield.” “Roger that.” Teriel replied, “We’re in the student hall.” Kaidan went through the shield and entered the Academy and rushed to the main student hall where he found Teriel and James with the teachers and students. “Ter...” Kaidan said rushing up to Teriel and hugging him, “Are you okay?” “I’m fine, babe.” Teriel replied hugging Kaidan back, “The students are all here and even though there are a few injuries, nothing major. Where are Jake and Miranda?” “Jake got the civilians and Miranda to safety.” Kaidan said as they walked to James who was talking with one of the teachers, “Any word from the Alliance?” “I’m guessing that they are up there trying to hold off the Reapers.” Teriel replied as he brought a map of the town on the computer table, “James, where is the Normandy?” “It’s on the far side of town.” James said, “Joker, EDI, Liara, and Garrus are there holding off Reapers.” “Can we make it there with everyone here?” Teriel asked analyzing the map as Kaidan looked at his boyfriend. Kaidan knew that Teriel was’t the same man as he was two years ago. Teriel had become wiser and not as reckless as he had been on the day on Mars and also it seemed a part of Teriel had died since becoming fully infused with the artifact inside of himself, but he knew that the part of Teriel that had ‘died’ was his recklessness. Other than that, he was the same Teriel and Kaidan loved him more and more each passing day and as he watched Teriel giving commands, his hand went into his pocket and fingered the small black box that he had in there and he wished that it was a better time to ask the man he loved, to marry him. “Kaidan; you will take Aaron and Susan, along with several of the students and go through the west alleys toward the Normandy.” Teriel said interrupting Kaidan’s thoughts, “James will get the other teachers and students through the east side of alleys and I’ll lead some of our ensign students right through the center.” “Got it.” Kaidan said and they all got ready to leave. Teriel went up to the windows and looked out onto the battlefield and Kaidan went up to him as the teachers and students got ready to move out. “Hey.” Kaidan said wrapping his arms around Teriel’s wraist and leaning his head on Teriel’s shoulder, “You okay?” “Kaidan, there is something I must tell you.” Teriel said, “Our chances of getting to the Normandy are slim. Reapers are covering everywhere and if something happens to me...I..” “Hey...” Kaidan said turning Teriel around and looking at him seriously, “Nothing is going to happen to you. Remember, we’re going to have a daughter?” “Future is always changing, Kaidan.” Teriel replied sadly, “But I’m hoping that it doesn’t change to worse. If things do happen though, I need you to promise me that you will be strong for our students.” “Nothing is going to happen to you, but I promise.” Kaidan said giving Teriel a kiss, “Now there is something I need to ask of you.” Right as he reached into his pocket; the academy rocked from being hit by a laser from the Reapers and Teriel snapped into action, putting up a shield over the students and Kaidan put a shield over himself and Teriel. “We have to go now!” Teriel said as he lowered the shields and they all split up. Kaidan cursed the Reapers mentally as he couldn’t believe that he was so close to proposing to Teriel, only to be interrupted by the Reapers. He led Aaron and Susan, with some of the students, down the alleys that Teriel had mapped out for him and killed the Husks on the way to Normandy. He reached the ship without any casualties and saw James had made it with his team also, but no sign of Teriel and his team. “EDI, can you pinpoint Teriel and his team?” Kaidan asked scared for his lover’s safety especially since it seemed that Teriel knew something that he didn’t. “They are almost here, Major.” EDI answered, “However the giant reaper is almost upon us.” Kaidan looked off into the distance and saw that EDI was right and that the big reaper ship was almost upon them. “Damn it.” Kaidan cursed, “Joker, get the Normandy prepped and get the students on board now!” Kaidan helped get everyone on board and he looked back to see Teriel and his team rushing towards them, with Teriel holding off the Husks and the students boarded the ship as Teriel continued to blast the husks. “Kaidan, start the ship.” Teriel ordered running up to his boyfriend and Kaidan went in and Joker started the Normandy and it started liftoff. Teriel stopped as he heard a girl’s cry and he turned to see one of the students fall to the ground. “Kira!” Teriel yelled as he rushed to the girl and summoned a shield to cover them from the husks’ attacks, “Get to the ship.” Kira ran to the ship and Kaidan was inside in the cockpit with Jake and everyone else when he turned and saw Kira running into the main room. “Kira, where is Teriel?” he asked her and she looked at him breathlessly. “He’s out there still.” she answered. “Commander, the large reaper is getting ready to fire its laser at us.” Joker said urgently and Kaidan turned to Jake. “We can’t leave him out there, Jake.” Kaidan argued rushing back to get Teriel, “I’m going back for him.” “Kaidan, no!” Jake called out rushing after Kaidan, “Joker, get us out of here.” Kaidan rushed to haul of the ship and stood on the platform looking over the battleground and saw Teriel still fighting the reapers. “Teriel!” he called out about to jump out when Teriel turned to him and thrust a hand out at Kaidan, stopping him with his biotics, “Teriel?” “You need to go, Kaidan.” Teriel called out to him, “I don’t know how long I can hold them back.” “No, I can help you!” Kaidan cried out as tears came to his eyes as he cried not wanting to leave his beloved behind. “Kaidan, you need to watch over our students.” Teriel said as more reapers rushed to him and he held them back with one hand using his biotics, “You and the others are the only ones that can defeat the reapers.” “But our future family!” Kaidan said as Jake came up beside him and held him back and Teriel focused on shielding the Normandy from Reaper’s attacks. “Jake, get Kaidan inside and leave.” Teriel ordered his brother and turned to them as the big reaper ship aimed its laser at the Normandy. “No, don’t leave me behind.” Kaidan begged crying as his voice broke. “Know that I always love you, Kaidan Alenko.” Teriel said softly as he smiled at his boyfriend, “Joker, this is Major Shepard. I order you as your superior officer to take off now!” “Joker no!” Kaidan shouted and Joker started pulling towards the sky. Teriel watched as the Normandy started getting further away and he pulled up his omni-tool and started recording after defeating the final husk around him. “This is Major Teriel Shepard.” he said, “I am recording this at the event of my death. The Reapers have taken this town and who knows how many more took over Earth....to the crew of Normandy: Joker, EDI, Garrus, Tali, Traynor, James, Miranda, my neice and nephew, who I don’t know your names and probably won’t but know that I love you guys, Cortez, Liara, Jane and Jake...I love you all and glad that I was able to serve with you guys on the Normandy. To my loving boyfriend; Major Kaidan Alenko...I know that leaving me behind was the hardest thing for you to do, but it is in the best interest of saving the galaxies from the Reapers. I wish we could have had the family that I saw in my vision, but even though we can’t, I am so blessed to have had you as my comrade, best friend and lover. I will love you always, Kaidan Alenko...” He looked up to the skies and saw the beautful stars shining brightly amiss all the smoke and fires in the city. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it, Kaidan?” he said feeling nostoglic as he remembered when he had first said that to Kaidan and then Kaidan said it to him at the party, “This is Major Teriel Shepard...signing out for the last time. Love you all and keep fighting and defeat the Reapers...for me.” He ended the recording and uploaded it to EDI’s system just as the big reaper fired its laser towards him. Up on the platform of the Normandy; Kaidan watched in horror as he saw the reaper fire its laser toward Teriel and he screamed in agony as a bright light flashed and destroyed the spot which Teriel had stood. Everything around him darkened in that moment of watching the man that he loved, was going to propose to, have a family with, was going to spend forever with, die in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees sobbing and Jake picked him up and carried him inside as Joker guided the Normandy to space and sped off to the Cithadel using mass relay. As soon as they were in the relay force; it dawned hard on each other Normandy crew that Teriel was truly gone and Joker, Liara, Tali, James, Jane, Traynor, and Miranda started crying as Garrus, Jake and EDI bowed their heads in sadness. Liara looked towards Kaidan, who was standing by the window looking out into space and couldn’t imagine what he was going through and she noticed that he was holding a small black box. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what it was and the significance of the box and her heart went out to Kaidan even more. She walked up to him and saw that Kaidan had a numb look on his face as tears fell down quietly down his face. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to her and started shaking in saddness and she pulled him into a hug, letting him sob into her shoulders as she held him tight. No one spoke for most of the trip and Liara noticed that Jake just went to commanding the Normandy as if he wasn’t allowing himself to grieve for his brother and she believed that Jake was blaming himself for not allowing Kaidan to save his beloved. Kaidan didn’t speak to anyone and locked himself up in Teriel’s cabin, which no one had taken over and placed a picture of Teriel and him in their home on the desk. “Liara...” EDI said coming up to her, “I know that this is a bad time since Major...Teriel is dead, but he managed to upload a recording of his last moments.” “The crew isn’t ready to see it, EDI.” Liara said, “But save it in your archives for when the time is right.” “Will do so.” EDI replied as she turned to leave and then looked back at Liara, “Major Shepard’s death is a big loss and I’m sorry that he is gone.” “Me too, EDI.” Liara said sadly and EDI left to help Joker fly, “Me too.” She looked outside and stared out into space as she reflected on Teriel, only knowing that his sacrifice would not be in vain. THE END


End file.
